Amestris High
by sentimental-obsessed
Summary: In the modern world, sixteen year old female Edward Elric and eighteen year old Roy Mustang have feelings for each other. Their school, Amestris High, is a weird combination of a regular high school and a military academy, where the teachers are in the army. Alchemy exists. No State Alchemists. Rated M to be safe, I'm just writing as I go along. A few OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. While I'm waiting for people to review my other story, I made this.**

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Roy Mustang gingerly touched the bump. "Did you really have to hit me with your right hand, Edward?"<p>

The blond shrugged. "I was losing. So I hit you with my right."

"It's just sparring! Besides, you said you'd only use your automail for self defense!" Mustang retorted.

Edward smirked at her raven haired friend. "But I did want to win fifty times, Mustang. Which means that you lose the bet! And that you have to buy me lunch and take me back to the dorms."

Mustang snorted. "As if. You don't even have proof-"

_Don't get so cocky, Ed. You'd never win against me._

_Just say it, idiot._

_Fine. You're on. But get ready to eat your words when I kick your ass._

"You _recorded_ it? What the heck?" Mustang stared unbelievingly at the recorder in Edward's hand.

"Mm-hmm. The proof is all here. And if you don't do it, I'll show everyone this!" She flashed a picture of Mustang sleeping...wearing ducky pajamas!

"How did you get that? Oh, wait, it was from Havoc, wasn't it?" Mustang turned beet red.

"Who else? He's your roommate, after all," Edward smirked again.

"Okay, okay, fine. You win. I'll treat you to lunch. Now help me up, or neither of us will eat," He tugged on the hem of her tank top.

* * *

><p>Mustang sighed as he counted out the bills. He just couldn't figure out his friend. she would always manage to win the bets an make him pay for it, even though she had a lot of money. But she never had him pay for more than ten dollars, unlike the girls he actually took out, who made him pay for everything. Total money wasted? Thirty dollars.<p>

"Oh, by the way, where's your brother?" Mustang asked as they got into his car.

"Al? I think He's with Mei again. They're either going out or studying."

"He's been spending almost every free minute he has with her. Think you've been replaced?"

"Just shut up, bastard."

"No wonder you've been sparring with me for the past few weeks." He continued.

"Like I'd go out with you otherwise."

"So this is a date?" Mustang watched her out of that corner of his eye. Was she... blushing?

"No! I'd didn't mean go out, like _go out_, I meant-"

Yeah. She was _definitely _blushing.

"I was just messing with you a little."

"Don't say small!"

"I didn't mean you!"

"Yeah, sure."

"So you're admitting you're small?"

"I didn't say that! Just drive, Mustang."

"I have half a mind to throw you out," He warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Edward threatened.

"You know me all too well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. We had our exams and almost two consecutive Hell weeks. Anyway, here's chapter two.**

* * *

><p><em>Ah. Really, Ed. You just make my day better. In your indirect and subtle ways. i almost don't notice. Are you just being nice to me? Or do you like me? I wish you would...<em>

_Plink._

Mustang shut off the sink stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_I bet that more than half of the people in school still think you're a boy. How come you don't show everyone how great you are? All in all, you only have eleven friends. Minus your brother, only ten. I don't think all those teachers from the military see you as a friend. Just another plaything._

_"_Hey, Roy, hurry up in there! I need to actually use it! I know you're just emoting or something in there. Get out already!" Havoc's voice cut into his thoughts.

Mustang walked to the door. "I'll open it up if you tell me why you gave Ed that picture. Or I'm telling Riza you like her!"

"Eh? What picture? I didn't do anything! Besides, you said you wouldn't tell anyone about Riza!"

"Havoc, you know better than to play dumb. I wasn't going to tell anyone about her because you have the picture! But I'm actually having second thoughts about that promise. You broke your end of the deal! And you showed it to _her_ of all people."

"Huh? That picture? What's your deal about that? Besides, it's in my wa-"

"What?" Mustang flung the door open to reveal a very surprised Havoc with a look of realization on his face.

"My wallet. It's gone."

* * *

><p>Edward blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. She replayed the day's events in her mind. She had a feeling that Mustang knew she had a "crush" on him. But of course it wasn't just a regular crush. It was one of those crushes when the other person is almost like a sibling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Stupid dumb ass. You're late again. Just be glad that Major General likes me enough to make an exception for you. <em>

* * *

><p>Edward rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Stupid-"<p>

"I read the note."

"Oh, really? Well now that's an improvement. Your reading skills better make up for your fighting skills. Unless you want me to kick your ass again." Edward smirked.

"Deeds, Edward. Not words."

* * *

><p>"Next up! Elric and Mustang! Elric, well, you know. And no alchemy." Major General called her students to attention.<p>

Edward nodded. No hitting with her automail, she knew. Only for defense.

"Begin!"

They started almost immediately. Mustang rushing in first, swinging in his right arm. Edward ducked, sweeping her leg in and almost tripping him, but he did a back-flip, almost kicking her face. He landed and kicked out at Edward. But then suddenly, she wasn't there. Then he felt someone grab his arm from behind, and he was falling. With his face in the dirt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ed, get off me, will you? And could you stop twisting my arm?"<p>

Edward ignored him. "Major General! What's my time?"

"Impressive, Elric. You beat your own time. It's now seven point forty three seconds."

"Oh heck, yeah!" She cheered.

"Ed! I told you to get off me!"

"What, are you that heavy that you can't get up yourself?"

"Ed!"

* * *

><p>"Is it that serious that we need to get them? Especially her? Why not her brother?"<p>

"Because, Matthias, the situation's that serious. It will be suspicious if someone who isn't a student suddenly moves in. That school's our only outlet to that gang."

"Fine. But why the Colonel with her, and not just her brother? And in the same room too..."

"We can't get her brother. They have to be at least fifteen, and we can't wait a year for him to turn any older. It has to be now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. We will have to make a few adjustments with their ranks though. At least higher than the rebels." He paused. "Not that it would matter much."

"They're at the academy. Do we pull them out? It might cause a scene."

"No, it's fine. Better the other students know that they're gone than wonder where they went."

"Sir?"

"Ah, sorry. I spoke my thoughts. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Fuher, sir!"

"No need for the title and the salute, Matthias. There aren't any other officials."

* * *

><p>"How do you always win?" Mustang asked as he stretched the shoulder she pulled.<p>

"Because you always lose, moron." Edward replied nonchalantly.

"What kind of answer is that?" He grumbled.

"Shut up, and just accept your defeat."

"Sure, you want me to accept the low grade Major General will give me for losing?"

"Ah, you can make up for it." She shrugged.

"_You_ can. You never get less than perfect. And you don't even look like you're studying! You're a fifteen year old prodigy!"

"Fifteen?"

"Yeah! A genius!"

"Jealous, much?"

"Who wouldn't be?"

"You."

"What?"Mustang blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sure, I'm smart and all, but everyone else just respects me because they don't want to suffer eternal pain. You? You've got actual charm. Well, not that _I'm _ attracted. But all the girls swoon over you."

"Except for you." Mustang pointed out.

"That's beside the point. You don't see people falling heads over heels over me. Besides, we need to have some dumb date for the stupid prom. I'll have to ask one of those leftover retards. And no matter how desperate they are, no one's going to line up to ask me out. I bet you people still think I'm a boy, And, I'm the youngest. You're all eighteen, nineteen, and I'm only si-" She stopped herself.

"Wait, you're sixteen? When's you're birthday?"

She reddened. "Doesn't matter!"

"Hmm. You actually care about the prom."

"So?"

"You could always go with me."

"What? Do you really think I'd go with a-"

"_Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, please report to the Student Alliance Office right now." _The PA speaker crackled.

"What the fuck does that idiot Fuher want from us now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Idiot? Seriously?" Mustang stared at Edward.

"Yeah. Ever since he found out about you-know-what, he had "no choice" but to keep my secrets. That stupid Cyr. Always getting me for dumb missions. At least Al's going to be with me. But why do you have to listen in?" Edward muttered.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, we're here. I hope it's not some dumb mission, like the last one. If it involves a cruise ship again, I'm running away." She kicked the door open. "What did you want me for, Cyr?"

"Could you at least open the door properly for once, Major?" A man in a military uniform turned around. "And at least call me 'Sir'. You do remember what we agreed on?"

"How'd you know the difference?" Edward asked. "They sound the same; 'Sir Cyr' just sounds like I'm repeating myself."

"Never mind that. You know why you're here."

"Another mission?"

"Of course."

Alphonse burst in, panting. "Oh, sorry! Am I late?"

Fuhrer Cyr shook his head. "No, we just started. Please, all of you, have a seat."

* * *

><p>"So this school is the only way to get to the gangsters?" Mustang asked.<p>

"Unfortunately, yes. As I've explained, their intentions are that bad that we had to pick only the best. This mission is that serious."

"Wait. Wait, let me get something straight." Edward put her hands up in a time-out gesture. "The boss of these gangster guys is kidnapping girls? Holding them for ransom? Then demanding for their comrades to be released from jail? Just how far are these guys going?"

"Yes. You'll need to attend this school. You and Mustang."

"Why him? Why not Al? I'm better at these kinds of things when I'm with Al!" She pointed at Mustang.

"Hey, hey, Ed, you're not that great yourself, you know."

"Shut up, Mustang." Edward turned back to the Fuhrer.

"Lourdes school doesn't accept anyone younger than sixteen. I understand that you've recently turned sixteen, but your brother is not even fifteen yet."

"Lourdes school? That's a boy's school!" said the Elric siblings simultaneously.

"I am aware." he replied nonchalantly.

"Um, I'm a girl, for your information!" Edward practically shouted.

"Well, you're very experienced in acting like a boy, now, aren't you?"

"He's got a point."Mustang and Alphonse said together.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cyr, where are we going to stay? Lourdes is so far West..."<p>

"You and Mustang will be staying in a dormitory. But it will be fine since there are only two people per room and they all have their own bathrooms. So you'll be sharing a room with the Colonel."

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not? I thought that you two were dating." Cyr asked, feigning confusion.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

* * *

><p>"Class, We'll be having two new transfer students today. Please greet them politely."<p>

"Hello. I am Roy Mustang, from Central City."

"And I'm Edward Elric, also from Central City."

"Greetings, and welcome to Lourdes, an all boys school!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll be inserting many OCs from this point on. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>"Have you heard? There are two new students transferring here from Central. I hope they're straight, unlike most of these stuck-up bitches," Logan Suarez gestured to the students around him.<p>

"Watch your mouth, Suarez, they'll hear you then beat you up again. They mayn't be straight, but they're not deaf, and they're no idiots either," his friend, Stephen Wilder, paused for a moment. "Well, some of them aren't idiots."

Logan grinned. "You're finally turning to my side, Wilder. It's about time you stopped being neutral."

"I know, right? I suppose it's a relief."

Logan paused, then gestured to a pair of teenagers heading towards the school. "Hey, look at those two. The blonde and the dark haired guy. Do you suppose that's them?"

Stephen followed his gaze. "Are you sure? The blond could be his sister. Hair's too long, and, whoa, is it in a braid? It has to be a girl."

"I don't think that one's a girl. Too much weight in the step." Logan shook his head.

"Well, if it's them, they sure do look like they're pretty close already. They'll probably be in our class, seeing there are only 25 of us." Stephen noted.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder if they're any good at sports or academics," Logan said thoughtfully.

Stephen grinned. "You're just afraid of being beaten by a newbie, Mr. Always-Top-of-the-Class-ever-since-Kindergarten!"

"That's a really long nickname, you know. But what can I say? I'm agenius, and so are you. Unfortunately, we're also geeks."

"Not really. But if we dwell over that any longer, we'll be late for class. Come on!" Stephen turned and raced for their classroom.

* * *

><p>"Elric and Mustang. Please take your seats at the back of the room. The two students there will be the ones to introduce you around the school," the principal turned to the back. "Suarez! Wilder! Did you two hear what I said?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am!" two voices rang out.

"Okay. So, just, um, do whatever. Your professor is unable to attend classes today and there is no one available to substitute." the principal announced. "I will be taking my leave for now."

All the students watched her walk to the door and shut it. Then twenty-five pairs of eyes turned to the pair standing awkwardly in front. Then averted when they met Edward's cold stare. They resumed chatting amongst themselves. Strangely, their voices dropped to a whisper when Edward and Mustang passed by them, picking their way to the back.

Edward plopped down on the seat next to Logan, and Mustang sat beside her. The four of them stared at each other for a while;

Mustang: He looked calm, but his eyes showed boredom.

Edward: (S)he looked pissed off about something.

Stephen: He was watching the pair, but he kept glancing at the blonde the most.

Logan: He looked like he was summoning the courage to talk.

Finally, Logan stuck out his right hand at the blonde. "Hi, I'm Logan Suarez. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

Edward stared at his hand then stuck out her left. "Elric, Edward Elric."

Logan noticed the dark haired guy wince, but he just thought it was strange that this Edward wanted to shake with his left hand. But he switched his hands anyway and shook. Then he held his hand to the dark haired guy, and he said, "Roy Mustang. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

"I'm Stephen Wilder. Um, in case you haven't noticed, we're the least popular, and you can always ask someone else to-"

Edward interrupted him. "No, that's okay. We're quite a bit used to being unpopular. Well, at least I am," she added pointedly.

Mustang's face suddenly turned dark. "Shut up, Ed."

Edward smirked. "Anyway, we'd be glad to have someone who isn't an idiot tour us around. It's more interesting."

Stephen shrugged. "Same either way. The only difference is that with them, you get to be humiliated, but with us, you get to have two extra friends and be humiliated."

Mustang raised his eyebrow. "Hmm. I don't know what the other people have been choosing, but I'll have the second choice."

"So will I," Edward chimed in.

Logan grinned. "That's great! When do you want the tour of Lourdes?"

"Any time we're all free," Edward replied.

"Well, we are in the same classroom, so we have the same classes and breaks," Logan said. "Our schedule today's Trigonometry, Physics, Lunch, Biology, Statistics, and Phys. Ed."

For some reason Edward paled. "Phys. Ed.? Do you guys wear a uniform?"

"Fortunately, no. That would be embarrassing. You can wear anything, just as long as it doesn't weigh you down. But you guys are pretty unlucky. We're doing races," Stephen said.

Mustang sat forwrad, suddenly interested. "Races?"

"Yeah. But it isn't all at the same time. Coach makes us all run a mile, one at a time, then he times us. I'm the fastest. Six point forty three minutes." Logan said proudly.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but Ed here can run three miles in that much time." Mustang smirked.

Logan's and Stephen's jaws dropped. "What the heck?" Stephen gaped at the blonde who looked like he was fuming.

"Running from what?" Logan couldn't help asking.

"Oh, from you know, the ho-"

Edward covered his mouth with her right hand. "Ah, don't mind him. I had a teacher who trained me to run that fast. Also trained me to fight. She stuck my little bother and I on a deserted island for a whole month once! Then she got mad at us when we complained to her afterwards about it. She said that she was thrown into Mt. Briggs for her training. Scared the shit out of us."

"Mt. Briggs? Don't tell me you're talking about Izumi Curtiz?!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Master? She's here?" Edward took her hand away from Mustang's mouth.

"Yeah. She's our Coach," Logan said. "It really, really sucks."

"No! I don't want to die yet! If she finds out that I haven't been sparring with Al, she'll kill me for sure!" Edward turned to Mustang. "Don't tell her I've been sparring with someone weak like you!"

"Weak? What do you mean?" Mustang asked, plenty pissed off.

"Yes. If it were Al, I probably wouldn't have won so many times."

"Whoa. You guys actually spar? Don't you get hurt, or something?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. But I usually don't get hurt. Unless Mustang cheats, or I make a mistake."

"You don't have to rub it in my face." Mustang grumbled.

"What do you guys do in Amestris High?" Logan wondered.

"Things you wouldn't imagine, Suarez," Edward muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this so far. This chapter jumps to the end of the day, right before Physical Education.**

* * *

><p>"How the heck did you get a 110 over a hundred in a test that no one, especially not you, knew about? That's just, like, impossible!" Logan exclaimed.<p>

Mustang put his hand on Logan's shoulder and muttered, "Welcome to my world."

But Logan wasn't finished. "How did you do it?" he demanded.

Edward sighed. "You got a hundred on this one, and you're complaining? Really?"

Logan paused. "You have a point," he admitted, "But that still doesn't explain how you got _over_ perfect!"

Stephen glanced at Edward, then whispered to Logan,"Maybe it's better that we all both don't know."

* * *

><p>There were only two people of the twenty-seven students in class A-3 who weren't surprised when the female physical education teacher kicked out at a certain blonde once she caught sight of her (although, to 25 of her classmates, she was a boy). But amongst Izumi Curtis, Roy Mustang, and Edward Elric, the most surprised was Edward, when she managed to dodge the well placed kick, and (instinctively) struck back. Naturally, the strike didn't land, but it came pretty close.<p>

Izumi stood back. "You've been practicing, Edward," she said, nodding with approval. Then her temper suddenly flared. "But it's not enough!"

"Sorry, Master!" Edward was stiff with fright. She dipped her head apologetically.

The rest of the class was looking at each other in absolute confusion.

Suddenly, Izumi hit Edward on the back of her head. "I _told_ you not to call me 'Master' anymore! You and your brother are no longer my apprentices!"

"It's a force of habit!" Edward cried out, holding her head.

At that moment, Mustang decided to interfere. "Hello, Mrs. Izumi Curtis. I'm Co-, I mean, I'm Roy Mustang."

"Ah! Mustang! I've heard a lot about you!" Izumi extended her hand to shake.

Mustang was unsuspecting, but Edward expected it when Izumi effortlessly judo-flipped him over her shoulder. "But it seems that all I've heard about you were all just rumors, 'idiot bastard' Mustang."

Edward snickered. "'Idiot bastard' suits him a whole lot better than the other one."

Logan looked at Stephen, completely puzzled. "'Master'? 'Apprentices'? 'Idiot bastard'? Just who are these two?"

"Do you really expect me to have the answer?" Stephen replied.

* * *

><p>"Obstacle Course today!" Izumi announced.<p>

The entire class stared at the obstacle course. They had gone to an abandoned lot of some rich guy, which meant that it was really big, and the obstacle course looked too crazy to be true. '_How did it get there?'_ was the question on everyone's mind. There were fifteen feet high walls, deep ditches, traps, and a whole lot of fire and water. It looked more like a one way ticket to their deaths than an obstacle course.

"Go!"

Edward was the first one through the course. It was like she was in, then a blur of black, red, and gold, then she was out, only barely scorched and only a little bit damp. Mustang came next to her, not touched by the fire, but drenched to the bone. After about twenty minutes later, Logan and Stephen made it out, followed by the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Walking back to their dormitory room, Logan started to rave to Stephen about the two newcomers. But any observer would think (correctly) that Stephen wasn't listening. Their conversation went something like this:<p>

Logan: "You know, what those two did today was pretty unusual. The obstacle course, the little spat Elric had with Coach, and most of all, the freaking exam! How did he do that? It's like impossible to get more than perfect."

Stephen: "No, not yet. You could ask Tringham."

Logan: "What? But anyway, it's just not logical! How can someone who hasn't even studied in Lourdes has managed to beat the best of the best in everything! And have you seen the size of the crowd that surrounded them? The biggest crowd I got was one person, and that's you!"

Stephen: "Sure. You can go ahead if you like. I'm gonna go do something anyway."

Logan: "Um, okay, so while you're gone, I'll replace you with a monkey as a room mate."

Stephen: "Cool. See you later."

Logan: "You do know that you're going head first into a pole, right?"

_Thwack!_

Logan winced. "I can't believe you didn't see that. Looks like I have more than just my books to carry back."

"Need help?"

Logan whirled around to see Edward. "Um, sort of..., I mean, yeah, I definitely need help."

"Okay. What room?"

"394-A. It's all the way at the end of the hallway, though."

"Nah, it's fine. Mustang and I are in 394-B anyway."

Logan whistled. "Weird coincidence."

"I guess. Here, I'll carry Wilder, you carry his stuff." Edward handed him Stephen's bag then slung him over her right shoulder.

"You sure you'll be okay? He's pretty heavy."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Where's Mustang, anyway?" Logan asked.

"I think he's already inside our room. He better not have touched my stuff."

"Your stuff?"

"My books."

"Books?"

"Yeah. But it's pretty embarrassing."

"Oh, you read those kinds of books."

"What? No! I use them for research."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Edward was strangely silent for a moment. Then she suddenly said, "Oh, look, we're here." She set Stephen down. "Bye."

"Sure. Bye."

* * *

><p>Edward looked at Mustang. "This is so awkward on so many levels."<p>

"You don't say," he replied. The thought of spending many nights with her was just so... tempting. _This is weird, _he thought,_ I've always wanted to be in the same room with her, but this is just too real! And tempting... Augh! Do not think of that, Roy! _He mentally slapped himself repeatedly.

"Okay, I'll take this bed, the one near the door," Edward tried to keep her voice calm. _This is really, really wrong. Same room while we're awake is okay, maybe, but while I'm asleep? No. Please no. I don't like him _that_ much. No, no, no! I don't like him at all! That stupid bastard!_

"Are you okay, Ed?" Mustang raised his eyebrow. Her voice sounded a bit strained and she looked feverish. Either that or she was nervous about something.

She blinked. "Yeah, why?"

He walked over to her and put his hand on her neck. "Whoa! It feels like you're really having a fever!"

She reddened even more then tried to back up, but she was already all the way up against the wall. "I'm fine!" she said, then she pushed him out of the way. Maybe a little too hard. He fell to the ground.

"Whoops! Sorry! I didn't mean-," she tripped over a book and landed on top of Mustang.

* * *

><p><em>Thump thump.<em>

Their noses were just three inches apart. Edward had just managed to stop herself from absolutely collapsing. But just barely.

_This is so unfair! Why does she look so much more like a girl only when we're like this?, _Mustang thought, absolutely paralyzed by the golden irises that stared at him.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Edward quickly stood up then stepped back, tripping on another book. She fell and bumped her head on the ground.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Mustang stepped forward then tripped (again) on the same book Edward tripped on.

_Thump thump._

They were closer now, their lips almost touching.

_Thump thump._

He could feel something soft pressing against his chest.

_Thump thump._

Just a little bit more, and he could finally have her...

_Thump thump._

Only one thing kept him from claiming her lips.

What if she didn't like him back?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Cliffhanger. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I tell you what will happen to Ed and Roy, aren't you wondering what Alphonse is going through? I'll start this chapter in Amesris High School.**

* * *

><p>"Al? Alphonse?" Mei prodded Alphonse with her finger. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Sister..."

Mei nodded knowingly. "I know. I've heard that she was sent to a mission. Miss Winry told me."

Hearing the word 'mission', Alphonse remembered why he was so worried. "You don't know the full story. Fuhrer Cyr sent Sister and the Colonel to an all-boys school, namely, Lourdes high school, in Dameno, some dumb city all the way near Creta where there are still a few disputes going on. She and the Colonel have to sort of watch the border, because there have been reportings of a gang that call themselves 'Wasp's Nest' illegally crossing the border. According to the Fuhrer, their reasons are still unknown. Police and officials have been trying to stop them, but they're good at fighting, so not just the authorities, but also all those innocent citizens who get caught up in the fighting die, or are seriously injured," he sighed heavily. "And naturally, the Fuhrer sends two of the best students: Sister and the Colonel."

"Oh. That's really dangerous. I have a feeling that you want to be with your sister, right? But now she's stuck in a boy's school. The only girl. And she's sharing a room with Colonel Roy Mustang, the horniest man alive."

"Mei! Please stop reminding me of that! I know that sister can take care of herself, and all, but the thought that she and _him_ together in the same room without me there for her is unbearable! Besides, what if her real gender is uncovered? She doesn't have any friends there who can look out for her!"

"She'll be fine, Al," Mei reassured him. "You said so yourself that she can take care of herself. You aren't in any condition to go charging into a battlefield anyway."

Alphonse pouted. "But I wish I was."

"So do I. All those innocent people dying for nothing. They're so despicable!" Mei said. "They don't deserve to be called human!"

"Mei! Alphonse!"

They both turned around.

"Fuery?" Alphonse said. "What is it?"

"We're having a meeting. You better hurry."

...

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I just told you. The Wasp's Nest aren't doing anything anymore."

"B-but that's impossible! Without a trace?"

"Yes. And it seems that all activity by the border has diminished."

"That's great! Does that mean that they can come back now?"

"Unfortunately, no. For three reasons. One, all ways going to and coming from Dameno have mysteriously vanished. It's cut off from the rest of Amestris. Two, we assume that Creta is planning on making war on us. And three, if they are, that Mustang and Fullmetal are our trump card."

"But you just said that there's no more way to get there or communication. How will we tell them about it?"

"We'll have to rely on Edward's instincts for that."

"So we're basing this purely on luck?"

"Matthias, this isn't all luck. I'm pretty sure that all the others agree on me with this."

Matthias looked at everyone sitting before him. They were all nodding their heads.

Olivier Armstrong: "As much as I hate to admit it, in this kind of situation, the red brat's pretty good."

Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery: "Boss will figure her way out of this for sure!"

Alex Armstrong(Taking off shirt): "Edward Elric as proven herself undoubtedly ever since she was born! I'm sure Alphonse Elric will agree!"

Alphonse(Trying not to be sick): "S-sure..."

Hawkeye: "But she's pretty useless if she can't use alchemy. Even if the Colonel is there, _he's_ incompetent if it rains."

"You don't have to remind us!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah. So why don't we go back to that awkward moment with Ed and Mustang? But whatever happens next, I'm warning you, it's absolutely instinctive.<strong>_

* * *

><p>In that heartbeat that Mustang debated on whether to try to kiss her or not, Edward struck out. She didn't think. She just assessed her situation and acted defensively. No one was allowed to stick their face in hers and get away with it.<p>

So she kneed him in his groin.

"Owwww! What the heck did you do that for? That's-," Mustang rolled around in pain. Meanwhile, Edward stood up and watched, amused.

"You look like a complete idiot," she smirked at him, amused, as she watched him roll around, occasionally bonking his head on things like books and other heavy stuff.

He groaned, "You didn't have to do _that _!"

"It was self defense!" she said.

"Against what?"

"You, idiot. You and your stupid womanizing tricks. Really, Mustang, it's only the first day. And we're here because of the mission. You're forgetting yourself."

Mustang sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm focusing on the mission. I'm remembering myself. How are we supposed to know what the Wasp's Nest is doing, anyway? How do we communicate with the others? Do we have, like, phones, or something?"

Edward was silent for a moment. "Well, I certainly don't have a phone. And Cyr said something like 'Do whatever'. He usually leaves things up to me."

He had started to fix his things, but spun around and faced her. "'Do whatever'? I thought that this was a serious mission!"

"It is. I think."

"That's not very reassuring."

"And communication? I don't know about that either."

"We are really unprepared."

"No. I think that we should also suspect the students here."

"Okay. But that's it? On the weekends?"

"We'll go out with Suarez and Wilder and investigate like that," she replied casually.

"They could get hurt," Mustang pointed out.

"Nah, 'course not."

She shelved the last book. Mustang stared at her. "How did you do that so fast?"

She shrugged. "I have skills, my friend."

"_Friend_?"

"Ouch. Yes, friend. Got a problem with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," he replied, "But that doesn't excuse you for shoving a piece of metal up my mouth."

"At least it wasn't your ass, bastard. Besides, you were about to say 'homunculus'."

"No, I wasn't! I was going to say 'homeless guys' or something like that!" he said defensively.

"Really?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Ed, _really._"

"Okay. Okay."

* * *

><p>A problem rose up when they started preparing to sleep.<p>

"You'd better not try to rape me in the middle of the night," Edward warned, although she became quite a bit red-faced.

Mustang could feel himself blushing too. "Please, _I_ don't rape women."

"Huh. I bet you aren't even a virgin anymore."

He blushed even harder. "I am too! I never even tried..."

"I was just teasing," she said as she turned her back to him.

* * *

><p>Then came the issue of the bathroom.<p>

Mustang sighed. "I know what you're thinking, Ed. I am not a pervert, and I don't peek."

"How do I know that?" she asked teasingly.

Mustang didn't notice the playfulness in her voice. "Havoc's the one who peeks! I'm-"

"Sheesh, I was just _kidding_."

* * *

><p>Mustang tried not to stare as Edward came out of the bathroom. Her hair was still down and he could just imagine what it would feel like to run them through his fingers...<p>

"What are you doing?"

He was on his bed with his notes spread around him. Since they had transferred in the middle of the semester, there was a lot that they had to catch up to.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"That's why I asked."

"You're impossible," he muttered, "I'm studying."

"Well, you're not studying the right things." She settled herself next to him and grabbed a pencil. "It's supposed to be like this..."

Mustang couldn't help but be impressed as she launched into an elaborate discussion about quantum physics and other things that he thought quite boring. He glanced up at the clock ten briefly thought, _When did it become nine-thirty?_, then realized that Edward had stopped talking. He looked down then realized that she had fallen asleep in his lap. She looked so peaceful, and he could see that she was really pretty when she was asleep, especially without a scowl an her face. He briefly considered waking her up, then decided that that was too mean. Instead, he eased her out of his lap and left her in his bed as he went to sleep in Edward's. _It can't hurt to switch beds once,_ he thought, before passing out himself.

* * *

><p>In room 394-A, a certain Stephen Wilder was going over a different set of notes.<p>

"Hey! Stephen! Can you please tell me what you're thinking? You've reached that stage where you start writing, and you're driving me bloody crazy curious!" Logan said exasperatedly.

"What? Oh. Am I that predictable?" Stephen looked at his friend.

"Yes! Now spill the beans."

"Well, I'm not absolutely sure, and we'll have to keep a close eye on him. Or her," he said conspiratorially.

"What in blazes are you going on about? Tell me already!"

Stephen sighed. It wasn't easy explaining, but he decided that it would be better if he could have someone else with him. "It's about Edward Elric. I have my suspicions that 'he' is really a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it? Please review! This is the sixth chapter, and there still aren't any reviews...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I think that this will be my most interesting chapter so far, so stick around.**

* * *

><p><em>394-A<em>

Stephen eagerly waited for Logan to respond.

"No, Stephen, I don't."

Logan looked up to find his friend's face crestfallen, like, _Hey man, I go all-out into a really good deduction and all you can say is that?_

"I mean, it's not you, it's just that, really, Edward Elric, who is _obviously_ a boy, is being accused by my friend who supposedly has good instincts and intuition, that he is a girl? And this is all based on hypothesis. Are you off your rockers?" Logan tried again.

"But Edward is a girl!" Stephen insisted.

"I'm sorry," Logan threw his hands in the air. "I just can't wrap my mind around it. I won't believe it until Edward says it for himself."

"Okay," Stephen said. "Fine. But this sem-break, we're inviting both of them, plus Russell, of course, over, and I'll prove to you that I'm right."

"Or you'll find out that you're wrong," Logan retorted.

The tense silence that followed was very unbearable for Logan. He liked talking and hardly ever shut up, while Stephen was naturally silent. And when Stephen got mad at someone, he tended to give the the silent treatment and wouldn't give up until the object of his temper apologized. Sadly, Logan wasn't very good at apologizing, but this time he knew that their argument was irrational, and so he decided to patch things up.

"Look, Stephen, I'm sorry, okay?" Stephen looked like he was about to say something, so Logan rushed. "It's just that I really don't see why someone would pretend to be a guy in the first place, but I'll give this one a chance."

Logan literally saw Stephen's face light up. "Really? That's great! But if I'm wrong, don't gloat, okay?"

Logan grinned. Now they were back. "Sure. But if you turn out to be right, don't gloat in _my _face."

"No problem. Deal?" Stephen stuck his hand out.

Logan shook it. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>394-B<em>

Edward opened her eyes. For once, she dreamed of nothing. Or maybe she was still dreaming. It was white. Maybe a nightmare of the Gate again?

She stared blankly at the ceiling, then realized that she was awake. The window was beside her. Where was she again? Oh, yeah. In Lourdes School. _But wait,_ she thought. _If the window's here then I'm on the wrong side of the..._

She sat bolt upright and her eyes beheld Mustang at the end of the bed... _shirtless._

"Shit! That is so wrong!" she averted her eyes. "Can you please explain to me what is going on? And put on a shirt! Jeez, do you have no respect?"

Mustang unfroze and quickly put on a shirt. "I was just about to wake you," he grumbled. "How was I supposed to know that you can wake up by yourself? Besides, Al told me that you're really hard to wake up."

"Traitor," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Mustang asked.

"Nothing. So, explanations. Why am I in your bed? You didn't _touch_ me, did you?"

Then she noticed that her bed was messed up, and she quickly realized what had happened.

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

Mustang nodded. "Yeah. And you'd better get ready. We were supposed to connect the phone, but we'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Maybe," he said playfully.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>That day, Stephen decided to observe Edward for any signs of femininity. During the class hours, he scored zero. When lunch break rolled around, he thought that he got himher because no boy could possibly eat that fast and still not drop a speck on himself, and how Edward managed, he didn't know. Then he remembered a friend of his, who was most definitely a boy, who ate similarly to Edward. So he decided to drop it.

Edward finished quickly and headed off to explain to Izumi their situation, leaving Mustang to pick at his food. Pretty soon, a tall blonde with blue eyes came over to their table and sat down. He was about to say something, but then apparently noticed Mustang.

"Logan," the blonde nodded his head at Mustang, "who's this?"

Logan looked up. "Oh, this is Roy Mustang, a transferee from Central. Roy Mustang, Russell Tringham. Russel, Roy. Now can I eat in peace?"

"Sure," Russell told him, then turned to Mustang. "Central? I've actually never been there, but I do know someone personally from there."

"Really? Who?" Mustang asked.

"Edward Elric. The big-shot in Amestris."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "He's here, you know, with me."

Russell's jaw dropped. "_Here_? And what do you mean by -"

"Russell? What are you doing here?" Edward's voice came from behind them.

All four of them looked up to see Edward out of breath.

Two pairs of eyes met. An understanding passed between Edward and Russell.

"Oh, you are so coming with me," Russell reacted first and grabbed Edward's arm, leading her out of the cafeteria.

"Eavesdrop on them?" Stephen asked Logan silently.

"Definitely," Logan couldn't help saying as he whispered back.

Mustang was a bit slower. He stared at the place Edward was. Was she blushing, or was her face just flushed from running back? And how did Russell know Edward? And vice versa? How? When? Why? Does she like him? And not me? What's the difference between the two of them?

He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice his two new friends slipping away. Jealousy can make even the most experienced soldiers oblivious.

* * *

><p>Edward and Russell checked each classroom before they came to an empty one. Edward closed the door behind her and faced Russell.<p>

"Sit down," she said, not making eye contact.

Russell sighed, slightly annoyed. "We've been through this before, Edward. Besides, you're taller than I am already. Why- ?

"Just sit down, will you?"

Russell noticed the tone of her voice. Like she was about to cry, which she wasn't known to do. He decided on the safer path. He sat down.

"I just need an explanation, okay? If I said something- "

"No," she interrupted, sliding down. She put her head in her hands and counted to ten, settling her nerves. "It's not you. It's just that . . . it's hard to explain _everything_."

"We have a lot of time. It's alright," Russell said soothingly.

"Okay, okay. So first things first. When I was about five . . ." Edward talked like she never had before. Letting out her thoughts and feelings. She felt lost, desperate, on top of the world. She was afraid, but couldn't show it. She had to act like she didn't feel like. It was difficult for her. She barely managed.

When she finished, she closed her eyes. Afraid once more that someone else would look at her like a monster. But Russell just stood up. Edward looked up at him, and he held out his hand. She could see the genuinity in his eyes. Edward gripped his hand with hope and pulled herself up. Then Russell did something unexpected. He hugged her, then whispered in her ear, "You're better than you think you are, Edward. I met you for a reason, and I want you, Edward."

* * *

><p>Then he let go, and walked out, pleased at his own success. He bumped into his two senior friends who heard the whole thing. Well, almost. But a girl who was still in the classroom couldn't forget the warm feeling of being hugged. The warmth lingered all day, but she didn't let it show. As for Logan and Stephen, Russell talked to them and managed to just barely convince them that they had heard something else, and although they were still suspicious, they reluctantly agreed with him. They hadn't really heard exact words earlier, so they weren't sure of their new discovery's authenticity.<p> 


End file.
